Love is a Battlefield
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Rin has been missing for over 3 years. Most of the school has given up hope of finding him alive, but he shows up unexpectedly as a...thief! Just what happened that caused Rin to leave? What's this about an exorcist school exclusively for demons? Also, why does Ryuuji seem threatened by Rin's new lover? [RyuujiXRin, OC's Present, M Rating in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rin whistled a merry little tune as he walked down the halls of True Cross Academy towards Mephisto's office. While this was not entirely unusual to see, what was strange was how the halls were dark and nobody was within the walls of the school or its classroom. Yet, here Rin was clad in black with a long sleeved v-neck shirt, cargo pants, combat boots and carried a large black bag. Rin put his hand up to a device in his left ear and spoke into the microphone just a few centimeters from his lips.<br>"I'm near the entry point. I should arrive in 14.09 seconds."  
>A voice he knew well answered and he smiled.<br>"You worry too much. I've been scouting this place for over a month. Also, don't forget that you and I were a part of this school for a time. We know this place like the back of our hands."  
>Rin picked the lock to open the door to Mephisto's office and closed it as he made his way directly to his desk. He turned on the computer monitor, where a password entry box opened up. Rin spoke into the receiver.<br>"It's password protected. It's expected of Mephisto, but I don't think we should worry about the hacking necessary to access his files to take too long."  
>Rin cracked his fingers and pulled out a cellular smart phone.<br>"Let's see how far these last few years have taken me."  
>His fingers on both the phone and computer moved lightning quick as numbers and codes flew across the screen and in a way the naked eye couldn't catch without dedicated practice. Luckily for Rin, he had such practice and bypassed the system with ease.<br>"I've accessed the system. I'll start looking for the files and save them to a floppy disk now."  
>Rin accessed a barrage of files and inserted a floppy disk from his pants pocket into the hard drive. Once all the files were safely tucked back into his pocket, Rin closed all the windows, deleted any trace of him being on the computer and returned the computer to the password entry screen. Once the monitor was turned off, Rin spoke into his receiver.<br>"I've got the files. I will now head for the extract-"  
>Without warning, an alarm was heard going off and Rin turned his head in time to see a large group of exorcists burst through the door with guns and talisman. Rin smirked and pulled up the mask he had resting on his neck to hide his mouth and nose. He spoke into the receiver again as he stared down the exorcists.<br>"Change of plans, Ryuu. I repeat, extraction point is a no-go. Moving on to plan B."  
>In a flash, Rin took a few smoke bombs from his back pocket and smashed them to the ground. All the exorcists began firing the guns in reaction while others coughed from the lack of fresh oxygen. Rin used the momentary distraction to vault over a few the of the exorcists and swing from the door trim out into the hallway. The moment his feet hit the ground, Rin took off in full sprint towards the way he came. A rushed voiced shouted directions for him to take and Rin followed them accordingly.<br>"Freeze! Stop that guy! He's an intruder!"  
>Rin almost laughed at the irony of it all. He, a once registered student of True Cross Academy and exorcist, was being chased through the hallways of the school and called an intruder. It was too hilarious to contain his laughter and a slight chuckle made its way out.<br>"Where am I going, Ryuu? You gotta talk to me! Now is not the time to recoil into silence!"  
>The voice gave him the instruction to keep going down the hallway for a few meters and turn right. Once he made it to that hallway, he would have a 7.39 second window to make to a door opened with a portal key to safety. Rin smirked and hastened his pace. The other exorcists that remained on his tail and fired their bullets at him shouted out orders to stop and surrender. Rin turned down the hallway specified to him and let his demonic power increase his speed slightly. The door was in sight and Rin smirked again. A familiar face was waiting with him with a concerned face and an outstretched hand as he shouted for him to hurry up. Rin let all his laughter out at once and grabbed hold of the hand just in time as his savior pulled him into his safe-haven just as the door shut behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Mephisto sat in office with a scowl on his face. After the break-in the night before, the principal had been awaiting for feedback on what the cameras had caught of the intruder since none of the exorcists who had seen him was able to get a good look at him. They were at the camera footage now, and wouldn't be able to get a clear picture of his face for a long while. Until then, Mephisto had reports to file and had to close the school until further notice. It irked him how some random stranger could infiltrate the school he had dedicated his life to and gain access to his personal files. As curious as he was to know how this person was able to perform such a feat, he was much more irritated and desiring of a way to make this person pay.<br>While lost in his homicidal fantasies, Shura walked in with a folder and slammed it and her hands down onto his desk, surprising the demon.  
>"Call That moley-four-eyes up here now!"<br>Mephisto gave the curvaceous woman a scrutinizing glare at being talked to in such a way, but let it slide as he grabbed the folder.  
>"Whatever for, Ms. Kirigakure? I doubt I need to call up that guy for something like a break-in."<br>Shura growled in frustration and grabbed the folder out of the demon's hands and pulled a photo out before slamming it back on the desk for Mephisto to see. Mephisto's eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
>"Rin Okumura's alive! So, do as I say this one time and get Yukio up here!"<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio sneezed as he went over the homework turned into the class. Even with school cancelled, a teachers work was never done. Kuro jumped onto the desk and observed Yukio's work with interest.<br>"Is that hard, Yukio? Can I help?"  
>Yukio chuckled and pat Kuro's head in thanks.<br>"No, I don't think you can, Kuro, Thank you though."  
>Kuro smiled before turning to an empty bed that hadn't been touched for a long time. Yukio followed the seethe cat's line of sight and also lost his smile. It had been three years since Rin went missing. All Yukio could remember of that day was how Rin smiled while he said he'd be back from his trip to the convenience store soon. After he left the dorm building, Yukio never saw him again. He and Kuro missed him terribly. Kuro and all the exorcist best at tracking couldn't find him. It was almost as though he simply dropped off the face of the earth. Kuro's ears drooped as he whimpered.<br>"I miss him! I want Rin to come home!"  
>Yukio pet Kuro's head while he tried to hold in his own tears.<br>"We all miss him Kuro. Who knows, we might see him again someday. Don't give up, alright?  
>"Mr. Okumura! We must talk to you! Please open the door."<br>Yukio was brought out of his comfort session with Kuro by a loud, erratic pounding on his door an got up to answer. The door opened to reveal Kaoru Tsubaki looking as though he had run a marathon.  
>"Tsubaki-sensei, what is it that has you so excited. Is it about your wife?"<br>Tsubaki caught his breath and shook his head and looked into Yukio's eyes with a serious expression.  
>"It's about your brother!"<br>Yukio stood in shock as he stared at Tsubaki with disbelieving eyes. If he was here about Rin, then…  
>"They've seen him! They got confirmed video footage of him being in the academy last night! Mephisto wishes to speak with you right away!"<br>Yukio, with Kuro hanging onto his shoulder for dear life, ran towards the school building like Satan's flames were right behind him.  
>He's alive! They found him! My brother is alive! Rin is alive!<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio watched the video footage of Rin pulling his mask up over his face over and over again with his just barely illuminated by the moonlight that seeped through window behind Mephisto's desk.<br>"I can't believe it."  
>Mephisto nodded in acknowledgement as he went over the files in the folder given to him.<br>"It was hard to see at first, but our experts confirmed that with confidence, and a bunch of technology nonsense I won't try to comprehend, that that is in fact your older twin brother, Rin Okumura. It appears as though he's been doing quite well for himself, which has the Vatican in an uproar."  
>Yukio was only half listening to what Mephisto had to say as he and Kuro couldn't help but hold their gaze on the smirk that adorned the face of the man on screen, with the camera stilled when he was in the process of pulling up his mask.<br>"What was he doing here if not to return home?"  
>Mephisto sighed, then handed Yukio the folder to look through while he leaned back in his his chair.<br>"That's what we're having trouble figuring out. Whatever he came for, he completely covered his tracks. Everything on the computer looks untouched, whatever hacking he used to access our database had been erased. Your brother has certainly bettered his skills and then some since his disappearance. I never knew him capable of such feats!"  
>Yukio read the reports with a disheartened gaze. He glanced back at the monitor and sighed.<br>"Neither did I."

* * *

><p>Rin grimaced as he let his gunshot wound get treated in the clinic. In the excitement of the chase, he hadn't realized that one of the exorcist managed to graze his arm. As a result of his carelessness, he was taken off of the mission roster for a month to recover. Rin was already growing bored just thinking about it.<br>The door opened and a man with piercing red eyes, medium length, black hair tied up and an easy smile.  
>"How are things going in here? I heard you were put on leave."<br>Rin smiled at the presence of his favorite person. Another thing people would be surprised to hear about him was that he was dating his former teacher, Takashi Haru.  
>"I'm alright, but I'll be bored now that I'll have nothing to do."<br>Haru put his hand over his heart dramatically and feigned hurt as hit the wall behind him.  
>"Ah! Remain strong my crushed soul! I'm sure he didn't imply that I cannot entertain him plenty now that his schedule has opened up."<br>Rin blushed as he laughed at how his boyfriend's expression went from playful to scheming; he had an idea of what he had in mind.  
>"You're too much! Anyway, have you seen Ryuu? I'm sure she's worried about me too."<br>Haru stepped aside to show a petite young girl with long, slightly curly raven hair, bright, lightning blue eyes and pale skin hiding behind the partially open door. Rin gulped as he looked at her face partially hidden by her bangs.  
>"H-Hey there, R-Ryuu. W-hat's up?"<br>Ryuu remained silent as she calmly walked over to rin until she was right in front of him. Everyone in the clinic held their breath for a moment until Ryuu's fist came up and landed squarely on Rin's jaw. Rin flew across the room from the power of the punch and landed against the far wall before sliding down to the floor, cradling his new injury. Rin looked up to see the girl in front of him and braced himself before he felt an embrace and something wet landing on his bar shoulder.  
>"Y-You blockhead! I was w-worried! D-Don't ever do t-that to me a-again!"<br>Rin's face grew a kind smile and he returned Ryuu's embrace. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Haru sit against the wall next to him and pat his head affectionately. Rin lay his head on Haru's shoulder as he comforted Ryuu. For him, this was home. For Rin, this was where he belonged. He only wished that the feeling as though something bad was going to happen would go away. He guessed that only time could tell him what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>After Story Monologue:<strong>

**Momo: [Bows] Hello again! I welcome you to my first Ao No Exorcist yaoi fanfiction! As you can probably tell from my other stories, I have a weakness for the main character being in an established relationship before getting together for the intended pairing. I'll try to use different approaches in my future stories, so I ask that you please be patient with me. [Bows]**

**Rin: Wasn't there also another girl with the same name as Ryuu in your Durarara! fanfiction? Is this the same one?**

**Haru: Yeah, actually I was wondering that too.**

**Momo: [Waves Hand In Front Of Face] No, no, no! Ryuu is just my alternate persona! I have a Ryuu for every anime fandom I like. Their personalities and appearances differ according to the fandom and the different sides of me that I show. Durarara!/Ryuu is excitable, yet serious while Ao No Exorcist/Ryuu is sort of shy, but lovingly violent!**

**Rin: [Sweat Drops] How can anyone be lovingly violent?**

**Momo: You'll get to understand as the story goes on and you see more of her. [Turns Back To Camera] Well, anyway, as I always ask: Please review and give me feedback regarding how I can better improve my stories and writing skills. I apologize if the characters at all seem too OC to you, but in this particular story, I slightly altered their personality traits, which will be revealed as to why later on. [Waves] Bye! Please come again! I look forward to hearing from you! [Turns Camera Off]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The class was silent while Yukio kept his head down, so as to hide his expression. School was back in session and Yukio had told everyone that Rin had been spotted recently, alive and well. As to be expected, Shiemi was holding back tears of joy, Izumo sat in shock as she tried to comprehend what they had been told, Shima's mouth resembled that of a fish gasping for air, Konekomaru looked as though he were about to faint and Ryuuji had jumped out of his seat in an outburst.<br>"What do you mean Okumura's alive! He's been missing for over three years! How could could he just suddenly show up?"  
>Yukio sighed as he braced himself for the onslaught of questions that would be thrown his way.<br>"We're not sure ourselves, but it has been confirmed that my brother is alive and well. With the new information, things will be hectic as the Vatican searches sends out search parties for the next few weeks in the hopes that we can locate him. I ask that you all remain on your guard as he is now considered dangerous and unpredictable."  
>Ryuuji scoffed at the warning given to the class.<br>Please, what else is new with that guy? We never knew what to expect from him. Did you really think three years would have changed that any?"  
>Yukio raised his head to glare at the studious boy.<br>"No, I half expected to find my brother's body in a ditch, not as a thief stealing files from our principal's personal computer, Suguro. Thank you for the concern for his well being though."  
>Ryuuji flinched at Yukio's glare and sat down in shame for his word choice. He took the time to think over what to say next before taking a deep breath.<br>"I only meant that while it was unsettling for Rin to suddenly go missing for so long, and then suddenly turn up, we should have at least been confident that he was okay since this is Rin we're talking about. He's too stubborn to die. Whatever came his way, I'm sure he had good reason for not being here."  
>Yukio calmed down and took Ryuuji's words into account. It was true that his brother was very resourceful when he wanted to be, though he always played dumb when inquired about it. Not only that, but his grades had been rising substantially before he left. Perhaps Rin did have adequate reason for leaving, which would then give gateway to reason for him coming back and stealing from Mephisto.<br>"I'm sorry for my outburst. You're right, I should believe in my brother more. Anyway, as of right now, they have found specks of blood from a wound Rin had gotten the night he appeared, so now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the higher-ups to locate Rin."  
>Izumo raised her hand, bringing all attention to her.<br>"Sorry Sensei, but are you sure that's a good thing?"  
>Yukio raised an eyebrow at Izumo's question, as well as the rest of the class.<br>"What do mean, Ms. Kamiki. Please explain."  
>Izumo stood from her seat and turned to the rest of the class.<br>"I'm not saying that I don't want Rin to come back or anything, so don't imply that. All I'm saying is that Rin was already under constant watch for an excuse to execute him while he was here. After he left, the worse was considered a possibility for him. That caused the first search party to be a 'dead or alive' campaign. Now that Rin's come back in such a big way, who knows what the Vatican will decide what to do with him if they find him."  
>Everyone was silent as they let Izumo's words sink in. It was certainly no secret that the Higher-ups of the True Cross Order wanted Rin dead. Who knew what they'd do to him after a stunt like this.<br>"We could always…find him first?"  
>All eyes quickly moved to Shiemi out of surprise at the young girl's suggestion. Shiemi curled back in embarrassment as she mirrored everybody's shocked expressions. Yukio was the first to be broken out of his shock, clearing his throat.<br>"Even if we went along with this plan Shiemi, we have no where to start. Rin escaped through the door with a portal key opened from the other side. There is no way to trace him."  
>Kamiki stood from her seat with her arms crossed, ignoring how the eyes suddenly fell on her.<br>"Didn't you say that specks of his blood were found at the scene, Okumura-sensei?"  
>Kamiki smirked when Yukio nodded, confirming her suspicion.<br>"They're probably keeping it in a lab for testing. We only need a little bit of his blood for a well enough demon to track him. Luckily for us, there are some well trained tamers within our group."

* * *

><p>Rin sneezed as he was bent over his desk doing the homework assigned to him that day. He only had a few hours before work, and wanted to get what he could done so that he wouldn't have to stay up too late once he got back to finish up the rest. He was working on the third page when Takashi came in and walked up behind him, giving a peck to the top of his head.<br>"Honey, I'm home!"  
>Rin laughed and bent his head backward to meet their lips together. Takashi pecked Rin's forehead after their kiss before coming from behind him to sit in the chair next to him. Rin looked at Takashi as he took in his bartender uniform from the tavern across the street from their shared apartment. Takashi had his medium length black hair tied up and a crisp, white dress shirt, black slacks and a spotless black apron tied at his waist. Takashi valued cleanliness above all else, after all. He finally looked into his scarlet red eyes and smiled before turning back to his homework.<br>"What's the word about that job."  
>"One of our contacts from True Cross got back to us. They found samples of your blood from that graze on your arm. He said he'd do the best he could, but it was going to be pretty tight security after that last mission."<br>Rin sighed and let his head hit the desk with bang. He knew that going back there was a huge risk of being found, but now he could only hope that the informant they placed inside the academy could get the only way of tracing him back before it was too late.  
>"I should have been more careful. I let myself get inside my own head. I should have-!"<br>"The security should have been turned off."  
>Rin and Takashi turned to their roommate, Ryuu. She was in one of Rin's t-shirts and short black gym shorts. Her hair was only partly dry as she ran the towel through her dark locks. Rin always wondered why Ryuu insisted on wearing his clothes. Even when they attended the academy, instead of wearing the standard female uniform, Ryuu wore Rin's shirts, ties and cut one of his slacks into shorts. She once explained it was nothing romantic, but would keep them close. To this day, Rin still didn't get it.<br>"What are talking about, Ryuu-chan. I hacked into the security network that night and everything looked fine. There's no way I missed an alarm like the one that had me running that night."  
>Ryuu came into the men's rooms and sat on the edge of the bed as she hung the towel on her shoulders and began to tie her hair up into a bun.<br>"You did everything perfectly, Rin. You should have been in and out of there with no problem. Someone else set that alarm off though; someone who wanted you to be found out,and that mission they sent you on was their prime opportunity."  
>Takashi turned to Ryuu fully once the information had settled in and the reality of the situation had been brought to light.<br>"Are you saying that someone is trying to get Rin back into True Cross, Ryuu? That's unreal! Who would have even known of his association with the school to begin with? Also, there's no possible way they could have known about our mission that night! Our missions are only shared with those involved."  
>Ryuu shrugged her shoulders and rose from the bed as she made her exit. She turned back briefly and looked at Rin with her stoic face.<br>"Be careful in the future, Rin. You were very lucky that time, but luck always runs out at some point."  
>With those words, Ryuu left for bed. Rin thought over her words for a short amount of time, and turned back to his homework. Once it was time to leave, Rin kissed his boyfriend goodbye and left for his job as a waiter at a late-night cafe. Along the way, he thought about the day he left True Cross and how that could have affected Yukio and his friends. The only people that came with him were Takashi and Ryuu. It had been just the three of them ever since. That day shaped their futures, yet it was still unknown whether it was for bad or good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - 3 Years Ago [True Cross Academy Courtyard]<strong>  
><em>Rin walked into the courtyard and joined Ryuu and Takashi at the fountain in its center. Takashi was the first to greet him with a kiss on his forehead.<em>  
><em>"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we're gone, you know we can't come back, not for a long time."<em>  
><em>Rin nodded silently. Ryuu took his hand without a word and lead him to a door. She pulled out a portal key and put in the lock. She turned to Rin one last time. Rin nodded at her, allowing her to turn the key and open the door. The door opened to an abandoned church in the forest just off of the school. All three of them walked through the portal and closed the door behind them. Takashi took charge once they were sure no one could have seen them.<em>  
><em>"Alright, we probably only have an hour or so at the most, so we have to make this quick before they sound the alarm."<em>  
><em>Rin remained silent, which worried his friends. Takashi told Ryuu to keep lookout while he talked to Rin. Ryuu nodded, and left the two men alone while she climbed a nearby tree to gain a higher view point. Takashi waited until Ryuu was out of sight in the tree tops before turning to Rin and putting his arm around his shoulder. Rin leaned into the warmth provided for him.<em>  
><em>"Rin, are you alright? If you're having second thoughts, we can head back. We don't have to do this."<em>  
><em>Rin shook his head buried his face in Takashi's shoulder.<em>  
><em>"There's no other option. I made a promise to protect them. I won't let my mistakes be their downfall. I want to become a better exorcist to defeat Satan and atone for my sins."<em>  
><em>Takashi ran his hands though Rin's hair and kissed his temple.<em>  
><em>"What sins, Rin? Your being a child of Satan is not your own doing. You can't choose your family. Satan's crimes aren't for you to pay the price for."<em>  
><em>Rin shook his head as he clutched onto Takashi's jacket.<em>  
><em>"That's exactly why I have to make it my responsibility. As his son, so I'm the only one capable of defeating him. Even if they don't forgive me, I have to do this for them. You and Ryuu understand, right?"<em>  
><em>At that moment, before Takashi could answer, Ryuu jumped down from the tree in front of the two men.<em>  
><em>"Of course we do, but unfortunately we don't have as much time to be discussing this as we previously thought. It appears as though my father has realized our disappearance and has sounded the alarm."<em>  
><em>Takashi sighed heavily as Rin held up his sudden weight.<em>  
><em>"You know, Ryuu, your being the principal's adopted daughter does not make this entirely easy."<em>  
><em>Ryuu blushed as she looked to the ground, ashamed. Takashi realized his mistake and waved off his comment.<em>  
><em>"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you, Ryuu. In the meantime though, we should be making our way out of here, agreed?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Rin! We were wondering what happened to you! You're usually here a lot earlier!"<br>Rin was brought out of his train of thought by his coworkers greeting him at the front of the cafe. Rin smiled as he waved to them.  
>"Sorry! Some stuff happened and I got a little distracted, I guess!"<br>Everyone laughed and teased Rin for his ability to get sidetracked by the strangest things. Rin laughed with them as he thought about the source of his near failure during the mission at True Cross. He also thought about the possible outcome that would reveal itself if his mistake was left unchecked. Unbeknownst to anyone, however, Rin already had a pretty good idea of who caused the large turn of events in the first place.  
>"Ryuu-chan, you idiot."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afterstory Monologue:<strong>

**Momo: [Bows] Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Love is a Battlefield! I apologize for not updating sooner. Between college work and writers block, it was near impossible to get this chapter written! I hope you can forgive me for the long delay!  
><strong>

**Rin: I don't think anyone will hate you because of things that are out of your control.**

**Momo: [Sighs] Unfortunately, such people exist. On top of all that, my father is trying to get me to go out and meet people since he thinks my being obsessed with anime and manga is demoting my mental growth! It's a perfectly healthy hobby! Maybe a tad expensive, but healthy nonetheless!  
><strong>

**Takashi: Not to be the one to change the subject, but since when does Mephisto have a kid?**

**Momo: ADOPTED! Ryuu's story will only be revealed if the readers want to know. After all, this is a story about Rin and Ryuuji. I won't ruin it by directing their attention to something they don't care about and has nothing to do with the plot!**

**Rin: Make it a poll then. Have them vote on whether your OC's stories should be incorporated. Maybe even your Durarara! OC's could be included.**

**Momo: Hmmm... I'll have to think about it. [Turns Back To Camera] In the meantime, Please excuse the characters OCness. As I have previously said, it is necessary and will be better explained in the later chapters. Contrary to popular belief among my friends, I do have a plan! Either way, if you have any questions or constructive criticism to relay to me, please review! I always look forward to reading what you have to say! [Bows] Thank you! Please come again! [Turns Camera Off]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yukio and Ryuuji, quietly made their way through the halls of the lab the Order kept beneath the school. Shima , Kamiki, Shiemi and Konekomaru volunteered to stand guard while the others looked for the vial of Rin's blood.<br>"The lab for blood work and tracking should be just down this hallway. We're close, so don't let your guard down."  
>Ryuuji nodded to Yukio's orders while they made their way to the lab quietly. Once they made it to the door, Yukio quietly opened it to take a look inside.<br>"You're late, you two."  
>Both men froze at the sudden voice and turned to see a boy just out of his teens with bronze colored skin, stark white hair and mint green eyes. He had a playful smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He wore a white graphic t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white high tops with green straps.<br>"Ryuu-san said you guys would probably be a little slow, but damn. I didn't think I'd be waiting for a century."  
>Yukio stood up straight and kept his hand near his gun as he glared at the boy in front of him and his students.<br>"Who are you? How did you get down here without a uniform?"  
>The boy raised his hands in mock surrender and smirked.<br>"I'm Nox. Ryuu-san sent me to help you out. She wanted me to tell you that Rin's alright and that he's doing fine, if not little stubborn."  
>Yukio's and Ryuuji's eyes widened at the mention of Rin and Ryuu. They hadn't heard word from either of them for over three years and here this boy stood saying he knew them. Yukio was the first to speak.<br>"Where is my brother? Where's Akihana-san? Tell me!"  
>Nox put a finger to his lips in a hushed whisper and looked around to make sure nobody heard them. Once he was sure nobody except them were around, he turned back to Yukio and Ryuuji with a look of serious on his face.<br>"It's not safe to talk here. Ryuu-san wanted to speak to you personally."  
>Yukio and Ryuuji nodded. Nox nodded back and made a fist. He shook the fist repeatedly as he mumbled an unknown language under his breath. Once he finished chanting, Nox opened his hand and blew air onto his palm.<br>They boys gasped when a purplish, blue mist flew from his open palm and swirled together to manifest itself into a portal in the middle of the hallway. Nox observed his handiwork with satisfaction turned to boys with a gesture the both of them to enter first. Yukio entered without hesitation, determined to find his brother. Ryuuji was about to enter when Nox stopped him  
>"Ryuu-san's on the other side, but I'll have to ask that you not waste her time while we get everything set up, or else you'll have me to deal with."<br>Yukio narrowed his eyes at the threat and turned to Nox before entering.  
>"Excuse me for asking, but just what are you to Rin?"<br>Nox smirked at Ryuuji before he pushed him into the portal without answering.  
>"Wouldn't you like know."<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuu sat on a rock by a lake, playing with a knife she kept strapped to her calf. Yukio kept a suspicious gaze on her while Ryuuji fell through the portal and landed on his backside. Nox walked through the gate he created with his hands in his pockets and a satisfied smile on his face. Ryuu through the knife she had previously been messing with towards the bronze colored male, where it landed in a tree trunk directly next to his head. Nox didn't flinch, but he did remain still.<br>"I told you not to cause trouble for them. Did you get the others out of the lab and back to their dorms without any problems?"  
>Nox sighed in relief and took the knife out of the trunk from behind him. He threw the knife back at Ryuu, which she caught with ease.<br>"They're all safely tucked in their beds with worry over these two's safety dancing in their heads, my queen."  
>Ryuu shot a glare at the boy before jumping down from the rock and landing in a crouch. Ryuuji was able to get a better look at her once she stood back up.<br>Her long hair was tied back with a black ribbon and she wore a black camisole under a cream colored cardigan that tied at her waist and hung off her shoulders. She had on short black denim short and had thigh high, black stockings. Her black leather boots had a grey ribbon tied around the ankle area where the bow was tied on the outside. Over all, she looked good.  
>The only thing that bothered Ryuuji about her choice of clothing was how the sleeves of her cardigan were wide and long. It went past her fingertips by a few inches and looked like it was being used to hide something.<br>"I don't want to waste too much time here. Rin doesn't know you're coming and I'd prefer he not have a say until it's too late."  
>Nox snickered into his hand, which Ryuu shot him a glare for. The boy held his hands up in surrender.<br>"I come in peace, your iciness! I'm only laughing because as that guy's best friend, you sure are keeping a pretty large secret from him."  
>Ryuu scoffed at Nox and ignored him as she began walking. They others began to follow until Ryuu froze in place. Nox had gotten an idea of the situation and took a defensive stance. Yukio and Ryuuji looked on in confusion at the two.<br>"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"  
>"Quiet!"<br>Yukio reeled back at the strong command that came from the normally stoic, silent girl. Ryuu sniffed the air and growled as she put the knife back in the strap on her calf.  
>"A storms coming."<br>As soon as the words left her mouth, a large wolf demon oozing black slime from its jaws jumped out of the underbrush, lunging itself at Ryuu. Nox was at Ryuu's side instantly and shouted a word in another language that caused the demon to be pushed back and land against a tree trunk.  
>The demon rose again, growling as other wolf demons stalked out of the forest surrounding them with the same black slime dripping from their jaws. The slime would hit the ground and burn the earth wherever it landed.<br>"Both of you stay together and out of the way! These demons spit acid! If you get hit, you're as good as dead!"  
>Yukio pulled out his guns while Ryuuji pulled a rosary from his pocket, ready to start chanting.<br>"We can help! Have you forgotten who taught you?"  
>Ryuu dropped two circular blades attached to wires hidden in sleeves to the ground, confirming Ryuuji's suspicion of the sleeves being too large for her frame for a reason.<br>"I remember that you have trouble recognizing when to listen! If I were you, since you're not familiar with my fighting style, I'd duck!"  
>Nox manifested his body back to Yukio and Ryuuji's location and pulled the both them to the ground with him. All three males just barely missed having their heads cut off with the tree behind them.<br>The boys watched as Ryuu used the wires wrapped around her wrists and arms to swing the her circular blades towards the wolves with precision. The blades would slice the trees and rip apart the ground in arcs. The wolves that would get hit would howl in pain before combusting into dust. Ryuu turned in circles and used practiced footwork to defeat each threat that made itself known to her.  
>Without warning a voice, almost in their heads, chanted in a language that had the wolf demons frozen where they stood. Nox tapped Yukio's and Ryuuji's shoulders with a smirk and directed their attention to two people emerging from the forest behind them, one of them encased in blue flames and a sword in his hand.<br>"Rin…"  
>"Nii-san…"<br>Yukio and Ryuuji looked on in amazement as Rin slayed the wolf demons one by one, while Takashi chanted whatever spell kept them rooted to their spots. Ryuu retracted her blades with a breath of relief and dusted herself off while she waited for Rin to finish off the demons.  
>Once all the demons were killed, Rin sheathed his sword in the sheath attached to his back and quelled his flames. Takashi rustled his hair with a praise to his work.<br>Ryuuji stared at the boy he once knew. He had changed so much. Rin was much taller now, not as tall as him, but still tall. His hair had grown longer to where part of it was tied up while the rest was left to reach just above his shoulders. He wore a white t-shirt, light washed blue jeans and worn, black sneakers. His tail sway behind him happily as Takashi patted his head.  
>Takashi had striped gray and black sweater wit sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black cargo capris and black combat boots with the laces loose and undone. He had his hair tied in a short braid with his bangs framing his face. His tail entwined with Rin's as the two conversed.<br>Yukio, however, had other things as his priority besides what everyone was wearing.  
>"Haru-sensei! What are you doing here? Also, why are you acting so familiar with my brother?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - 4 Years Ago [Cram School Classroom]<strong>  
><em>"With that said, while your usual teacher is out on his month long mission, please allow me to take his place for the time being regarding your studies. My name is Takashi Haru, better known to you as Haru-sensei. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."<em>  
><em>Everyone greeted the teacher as a whole as Takashi started the lesson. Rin yawned, prepared for another boring lesson. Once again, Yukio had been sent out on a long mission and a substitute was to take over their lessons in his absence. This new instructor would probably be like all the others and ignore him as Satan's spawn as that was the usual treatment he got.<em>  
><em>"Okumura-kun, are you alright? Are you understanding the material well enough?"<em>  
><em>Rin lifted his head at being called on. It was already strange to be called on, not only that, but the first thing he had asked him about was his well being.<em>  
><em>"U-Um, yeah… I think so…"<em>  
><em>Takashi gave Rin a warm smile and continued on with the lesson. Rin blushed lightly and buried his face in his textbook so as to hide his embarrassment.<em>  
><em>After class ended, Takashi gently grabbed Rin's arm as the boy made to follow his classmates out of the classroom.<em>  
><em>"Okumura-kun, I wanted to talk with you privately, if that's alright with you."<em>  
><em>Rin hesitated before nodding slightly, bringing a smile to the instructors face. While Takashi went to bid his students goodbye so that he may close the doors, Rin finally gave himself a chance to really look at Takashi.<em>  
><em>He wore the standard exorcist trench coat uniform with all the bells and whistles that labeled him an exorcist. His hair reached the nape of his neck and was slicked back with only a few strays that refused to stay down. His eyes, though, are what really drew Rin in. They were the color of scarlet and seemed to almost sparkle when the light hit them just right. Rin couldn't stop the question from popping out of his mouth.<em>  
><em>"Is that your actual eye color?"<em>  
><em>Takashi looked back at him in surprise. Rin blushed heavily as his hand flew to his mouth in shock.<em>  
><em>"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean… um…"<em>  
><em>Takashi gave Rin a reassuring smile despite the boys embarrassment and walked over to his desk to rearrange the lesson plans and homework turned in.<em>  
><em>"Would you mind helping me grade some of these paper, Okumura-kun? There was a lot more than I was expecting. Your brother must be a real slave driver."<em>  
><em>Rin smiled in relief and nodded before taking a small stack of papers from the instructor.<em>  
><em>"You have no idea! Yukio is always so serious. It makes me worry that he might not have a life outside of work."<em>  
><em>Takashi nodded accordingly as he and Rin graded the papers. Rin's paper came up in Takashi's stack and Takashi laughed at the answer's given to the questions. Rin glanced up to see what was so funny when Takashi turned the paper to the boy with a red pen circling specific area's of his paper.<em>  
><em>"I get what you're trying to say here, Okumura-kun, but my fellow instructors might not be as intuitive. Look here…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Three and a half weeks had gone by with Takashi giving Rin tutoring everyday after class, which helped his grades substantially. Everyone was surprised to see that Rin had gotten eighty percent on their last test. Rin smiled up at Takashi when he walked by with a pat to his head.<em>  
><em>"Good work."<em>  
><em>Rin smiled as he hid the blush spreading across his face. Recently, the new instructor had been causing Rin's heartbeat to accelerate and anytime he smiled, Rin couldn't help but smile as well.<em>  
><em>Class ended and Rin met Takashi at his desk. Takashi smiled at Rin as he sorted through the papers.<em>  
><em>"I got a good grade thanks to you."<em>  
><em>Takashi chuckled at the boys random comment.<em>  
><em>"You flatter me, Okumura-kun. You always had the information, you just needed to find a way to access it."<em>  
><em>"Rin."<em>  
><em>Takashi looked at Rin in confusion.<em>  
><em>"I beg your pardon."<em>  
><em>"My name is Rin. So it's fine if that's what you wanna call me. I-I mean…you don't have to! I mean…u-um…if you want…my name…i-it's Rin."<em>  
><em>Takashi stood from his desk with a laugh as he ruffled the boys hair, making Rin blush.<em>  
><em>"Rin then. In return, how about you call me Takashi? Shall we get started for today?"<em>  
><em>Rin nodded eagerly and sat with Takashi at the desk for another evening of grading and tutoring.<em>  
><em>"I like Takashi."<em>  
><em>Takashi glanced up in surprise. Rin looked confused before he realized how his words sounded when said out loud. Rin's face burst into a bright red.<em>  
><em>"T-That's not…I mean…I-I didn't…ah, that's not right either…I-I just…um…"<em>  
><em>Takashi put a finger to Rin's lips before grabbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulling the younger boys face forward to meet their lips together. Once they pulled away, Rin's face was the color of Takashi's eyes, which Takashi couldn't help to laugh at.<em>  
><em>"It's okay, Rin. Perhaps it would make you feel better if I said I liked you too?"<em>  
><em>Rin froze in shock before he gained enough sense to nod. Takashi smirked and pulled their lips together once more.<em>

* * *

><p>Rin sighed as he finished his story while everyone sat in Takashi's, Ryuu's and his apartment.<br>"We've been together ever since. I told Ryuu about me and Takashi after you got back, Yukio, and she had been helping me see him in secret before we left the academy."  
>Yukio cast suspicious glares in Takashi's direction, which the older man just smiled at as though there was nothing wrong. This irked Yukio as he continued to glare at the man.<br>Ryuuji couldn't take his eyes off of Rin. The lazy, uninterested boy had grown so much and emitted an aura that spoke of the vast experience he had over him in both being an exorcist and an adult. Rin noticed the stares Ryuuji was giving him and the glares Yukio was passing Takashi's way.  
>"Why don't the both of you take a picture or something? It will last longer. Ryuu-chan, what caused you to believe this was a good idea? I know you usually mean well, but now I wonder if you only exist to torture me."<br>Ryuu turned to Rin with a serious expression, probably the closest she ever came to showing emotion.  
>"You need to put the past behind you and return to True Cross. We all do."<br>Rin sighed as he got up from the couch he had been sitting on to walk into the adjoining kitchen.  
>"Not this again, Ryuu-chan. We've been over this a million times before. I can't go back yet. You and I both know that if I were to return now, the Grigori would put me down on the spot. It'd be a death walk, and you know it."<br>Ryuu followed Rin into the kitchen and pulled on his arm to turn him around.  
>"You and I both know that it would be a 'death walk' even if we waited. We learned all we can here, Rin. It's time to go home."<br>Rin averted his eyes from Ryuu's, stalling the argument for all it was worth. Takashi took the opportunity to put in his two cents as he set his coffee mug down on the coffee table in front of him.  
>"Alright you two, before you destroy the city in an unauthorized sparring match, Ryuu-san, let me talk to Rin alone, please?"<br>Ryuu hesitated before nodding and allowing Takashi to drag a monotone Rin into their shared bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Throughout the ordeal, Yukio and Ryuuji had watched with confused eyes. Nox had remained passive so far, but eventually approached Ryuu and put his arms around her shoulders from behind. Ryuu didn't resist.  
>"He's being so stubborn. It's infuriating."<br>Nox snickered as he put his head on top of hers.  
>"Maybe so, but you're his equal in that regard. Give him time to calm down."<br>Yukio finally decided to speak up about what he and Ryuuji were witnessing.  
>"What's going on? Why won't Rin come back? It can't just be because of the Order?<br>Ryuu turned her head to Yukio and Ryuuji and gave them both a sad smile.  
>"The 'Rin' you're referring to is no more. Not for now anyway. A piece of him was taken, but we're going to get it back."<br>Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at this.  
>"What do mean by 'a piece of him was taken'? What's wrong with Rin?"<br>Ryuu sighed before turning to boys fully.  
>"The Rin from True Cross isn't here. He's locked away somewhere in the school. He was taken before we left. Me and Takashi are the only ones who know. That's why we came with him. An old magic stole Rin's essence in an effort to lead him here. It worked, but if we get Rin's essence back, Rin will return to the way he was."<br>Ryuuji was silent as Yukio absorbed the information.  
>"Does Rin know?"<br>Ryuu shook her head.  
>"It's best he doesn't know until the time is right. Me and Takashi have been trying to find the time to inform him, but we've hesitated. The knowledge could corrupt him. Also, there's no telling what would happen once Rin and his essence are rejoined."<br>Yukio's eyes widened in horror as the reality began to sink in.  
>"Y-You don't mean…"<br>Ryuu nodded as Nox crossed his arms and lowered his head.  
>"If not performed correctly, or if Rin's essence is destroyed, he could very well perish in madness and die."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afterstory Monologue:<strong>

**Momo: [Bows] Hello everybody! I know I only just recently updated recently, but I was able to get a 2 day long hit of inspiration, so I hope you're as happy as I am to welcome another chapter to Love is a Battlefield! As you can see-**

**Rin: [Bursts Through Door Panting] Momo! What's this I just read about you killing me off?!**

**Momo: [Sweatdrops] What are you talking about? You're not gonna die.**

**Takashi: [Walks In Behind Rin] Have any of you seen Ryuu-san? Ever since the story started, she's disappeared.**

**Ryuu: [Reading Magazine On Bed] I've been here the whole time. You just didn't notice me.**

**[Everyone Sweatdrops, Mumbling Apologies]**

**Momo: [Turns Back to Camera] Anywho...I really want to thank you guys for your helpful reviews. I looked back at my second chapter and saw that it was pathetic compared to my other stories. As an apology for my negligence, please allow me to write another Durarara! Oneshot while I think up ways to improve this story!**

**Ryuuji: You actually just want write a Durarara! fanfiction, don't you?**

**Momo: [Waves Him Off] Details! Deatails! The point is, I have a ton of college work to do, but an even heaver desire to procrastinate! [Pumps Fist In Air] I'm fired up!**

**Rin: [Turns Camera To Him] Please excuse the characters OCness, they will be explained later on. Please provide feedback and review as it makes our favorite author do he happy dance, which I can then record and upload to the internet. See ya next time! [Turns Camera Off]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yukio and Ryuuji lay awake as Yukio allowed Ryuuji to sleep on the couch while he took the floor.<br>Rin and Takashi had remained in the bedroom all afternoon and had yet to come out, so it was assumed they eventually went to sleep. Nox eventually left, with Ryuu having to kick him out — literally. Once Ryuu had provided the two boys with blankets and pillows, she bid them goodnight and went to her own room to get some much needed rest for the next day.  
>"Hey, Sensei?"<br>Yukio opened his eyes and turned his head in Ryuuji's direction, just barely making out the young boy's profile feature as Ryuuji stared up into the ceiling of the spacious apartment.  
>"Yes, Suguro-kun? What is it?"<br>Ryuuji sighed as he tried to put his thoughts into words.  
>"Do you think Rin will be alright? He's not the same as he was before. If anything, he's almost exactly as we wanted him to be, but it doesn't feel right. I mean, didn't we want him to be a hard working exorcist who excelled expectations and all that stuff?"<br>Yukio thought about what Ryuuji said seriously and sighed himself.  
>"It's true that I wanted Rin to be more dedicated to studies and not be so rambunctious, but the fact of the matter is, Rin's shenanigans are what made him Rin. I want him to study and excel, not because a part of him was taken from him, but because he truly wants to of his own free will."<br>Ryuuji nodded even though Yukio couldn't see it.  
>"I see. Do you think we can get Rin back to the way he was without much trouble?"<br>Yukio chuckled a bit at the question, causing Ryuuji to turn to the teacher with a raised eyebrow.  
>"That would certainly be the ideal situation, but ultimately I would think that this goes deeper than any of us realize. Rin wouldn't leave us for something as simple as wanting to improve himself all of a sudden. Something caused him to leave. We just have to find out what and convince him to come home."<br>Ryuuji nodded and turned away from Yukio to face the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and dreamed of happier times, when Rin was back at True Cross with him and everybody else. They laughed and studied together with smiles on their face — but Rin's always seemed forced.  
>It was almost as though Rin had a secret he didn't want anybody else to know. Ryuuji wondered why Rin always looked that way back then. Was it because he was dating one of their teachers — or something else?<p>

* * *

><p>A kick to the back, a harsh one at that, was what woke Ryuuji from his comfortable sleep. Ryuuji growled as he sat up and saw Nox standing over him with a mischievous smile, making Ryuuji wonder if it was his normal smile or if he was planning something.<br>"What the hell was that for?"  
>Nox clicked his tongue at Ryuuji's language and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, where Rin and Takashi were cooking breakfast.<br>"You were right about him being a potty mouth, Rin. No class whatsoever!"  
>Rin scowled at the darker boy when he glanced up from the rice he was frying in the pan over the stovetop.<br>"Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure anyone would react that way when you wake them up like that. I told you to tell him breakfast would be ready soon and to get washed up, not break his back!"  
>Nox scoffed as he walked over to Ryuu and Yukio getting ready to leave by the front door.<br>"You're the same as ever: no fun!"  
>Rin growled, but otherwise ignored the comment.<br>Ryuuji wore a confused expression as he watched Yukio put on his shoes while Ryuu waited for him and adjusted the straps on her grey messenger bag.  
>"Where are you three off to so early in the morning?"<br>Ryuu smirked at Ryuuji.  
>"You're one to talk, Ryuuji-kun. However, if you must know, I have some errands to take care of today and since they will keep me occupied for most of the day, I've asked Yukio to assist me for a while since you were practically dead to the world."<br>Ryuuji blushed lightly at the comment regarding his sleeping habits. Ryuu giggled and opened the door with Yukio and Nox following close behind. Nox glanced back at the three remaining boys with his signature smile.  
>"Play nice, you three! Bye-bye!"<br>Takashi chuckled at everyone's eccentrics before glancing at the clock that hung above his and Rin's bedroom door.  
>"It looks like I'm due for my duties as well, you two. Takashi placed a peck on Rin's cheek, causing the younger demon to blush and wag his tail.<br>"I'll be back later tonight, Rin. Don't be too mean to our guest, ne?  
>Rin scoffed as he turned his head away from the man he called his boyfriend, making Takashi turn to Ryuuji with a reassuring smile.<br>"He acts tough, but he's really a big softie. Of course, you already knew that, right Suguro-kun?"  
>Ryuuji turned away from Takashi with a blush of his own. Takashi smiled at the boys shyness and grabbed his jacket as he made his way to the entry way. He got his sneakers on and was about to open the door when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned to see Rin holding out a wrapped up lunch box to him with his eyes averted and his face flushed. Takashi chuckled and kissed Rin's forehead as he took the offered food.<br>"See what I mean, Suguro-kun? He gets so shy about showing affection around others! Isn't he just the cutest?"  
>"Sure."<br>Both boys looked at Ryuuji with equally shocked expressions, though one of them had a large streak of red across their face. Ryuuji just looked at the both of them head on with a straight laced face.  
>"I'm saying he's cute. Although, the Rin I know was way more expressive about his feelings before coming to this place."<br>Rin flinched before walking briskly to the kitchen to continue preparation for breakfast. Takashi sighed and looked at Ryuuji with a disapproving glance.  
>"Don't work too hard, Rin! I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"<br>Takashi eventually left when he realized he wouldn't receive an answer. Once Takashi was gone, Ryuuji rose from his spot on the couch to find Rin in the kitchen cutting the necessary vegetables needed for the rice.  
>"Rin, we need to talk."<br>Rin turned suddenly and threw the knife he had been holding towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji froze when the blade embedded itself into the wall next to right ear. Quicker than he could inhale breath, Rin was in front of him with his left hand gripping the knife's handle while his right hand covered Ryuuji's mouth.  
>Ryuuji would have screamed in surprise if Rin's expression hadn't looked so enraged with a red ring surrounding his pupils.<br>"No, you listen to me, you arrogant bastard. You're right in believing I'm not the same Rin as the one you used to criticize so readily back at the academy, but that's because I'm not. I'm much better than that loser. I'm quicker, smarter and way more alert to my surroundings. Just remember that I wasn't the one that wanted you to be here — Ryuu-chan did, so just stay aways from me and maybe you'll make it back in one piece."  
>Ryuuji looked at Rin with unnerved eyes, confusing the half-demon. Rin reeled back when Ryuuji licked his palm and grabbed the younger boy's wrist, pulling Rin back to him and cupping his face with his other hand. Rin was captivated by Ryuuji's chocolate brown eyes, which held so much honesty and something Rin was too afraid to even begin to comprehend.<br>"Akihana-san isn't the one came for, idiot. Take a hint, will ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - 3 12 Years Agos [Boy's Dormitory (Ryuuji's Room)]**  
><em>"Hey, Bon, have you ever kissed anyone before?"<em>  
><em>Bon almost broke his pencil at the suddenness of the younger teenager's question.<em>  
><em>"Say what?"<em>  
><em>Until now, Rin and Ryuuji had been studying in Ryuuji's room for Yukio's upcoming test. Rin had been slacking off on his friend's bed reading a manga while Ryuuji had been working diligently at his desk, much like the older male had predicted — that is until Rin had managed to catch the blonde streaked aria off guard.<em>  
><em>"I'm just asking, because you seem like you'd be so popular with how aloof you are and all. Nothing to be upset about."<em>  
><em>Ryuuji narrowed his eyes at the half demon beside him.<em>  
><em>"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not 'aloof' or anything. I just want to become an exorcist as soon as possible so that I can defeat Satan. What's wrong with that?"<em>  
><em>Rin shrugged as he flipped a page in the book he was reading, his tail swaying off the edge of the bed.<em>  
><em>"Nothing's wrong. After all, I'm the same. It's just that I never kissed anybody before, so I was just wondering."<em>  
><em>Ryuuji's eyes widened at the new information concerning his friend.<em>  
><em>"You're telling me that you of all people have yet to kiss a girl?"<em>  
><em>Rin blushed as he turned his head to Ryuuji with a scowl.<em>  
><em>"Don't act so surprised, idiot! Besides, girls don't really do it for me."<em>  
><em>Ryuuji blanched at this.<em>  
><em>"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"<em>  
><em>Rin's blush deepened and he turned the side that faced the wall.<em>  
><em>"I'm gay. I like guys. Happy?"<em>  
><em>Rin was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was turned back over onto his back. He was about to cry out when a pair of soft lips met with his own. Rin's eyes widened at seeing Ryuuji standing over him with both hands on either side of him and honest eyes gazing into his own.<em>  
><em>Ryuuji separated from the boy below him and caressed his face while Rin held onto the front of his vest.<em>  
><em>"Ecstatic, actually."<em>

* * *

><p>The rattling of a door knob caused both of the men to separate, Rin just barely able to snatch back his wrist and make it over the stove to serve the rice when Takashi walked in to grab the key left on the counter by the archway.<br>"I forgot my keys. Oh, did I interrupt something? You both look pretty tense."  
>Ryuuji crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the knife that could still find itself trapped in the wall next to Ryuuji's head.<br>"I made him angry. Some softie."  
>Takashi looked at Rin with a disheartened gaze.<br>"Rin, treat the kitchen tools with some dignity. They allow us to make delicious meals. Also, threaten Suguro-kun so much. I'm sure whatever he said warranted no such treatment."  
>Rin turned his head to Ryuuji with daggers in his eyes.<br>"Wanna bet? You'd be surprised what he's capable of."  
>Takashi sighed and made his way out of the house with mutterings of a certain boyfriend and unfiltered stubbornness.<br>"We''ll talk about this later, but for now I have to get to work! Bye!"  
>Once they heard the door slam shut, a length of silence extended between the two men, with Rin plating their food and Ryuuji leaning against the wall with crossed arms.<br>"Rin, I-"  
>"Not a word."<br>Ryuuji closed his mouth and scratched his neck in frustration. Rin continued.  
>"Takashi-kun has no idea about what happened between us, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. So whatever your reasons are for coming here, you'd best forget about it. We can't go back. Never again."<br>Ryuuji watched as Rin finished serving the food onto the plates and walked over to hand Ryuuji his portion. He was about to exit the kitchen when the older boys words stopped him.  
>"What happened to us, Rin? I thought we were happy. Was it me? You left so suddenly, I didn't have a chance to ask."<br>Rin sighed as he leant his head against the archway.  
>"You saw what you wanted to see. Don't doubt if I loved you, I did. As for the reason as to why I left, let's just say that to me it seemed like there was nowhere for me to be in the first place."<br>With those words, Rin left Ryuuji to think over what he said. What did Rin mean by he felt he had no place to be in order to leave? Ryuuji looked back on the six months they had together and couldn't find reasons as to why he should have suspected that something was wrong.  
><em>But, Rin's smile… Did it always look so — empty? Or am I just overanalyzing it?<em>  
>In the end, Ryuuji's rice grew cold and was left untouched on the counter.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuu had gone ahead into a building, telling Yukio and Nox to wait for her outside. Yukio wanted to follow, but Nox had been put in charge of keeping the boy where he stood.<br>"Don't be so concerned. She'll be back before you know it. She always is."  
>Yukio shot a glare at the boy, making Nox put his hands up in defense.<br>"Sorry! I didn't realize I stepped on a nerve there. But seriously, when's the last time you just let things play out? You'd be surprised how well things tend to work out when you stay out of center of them."  
>Yukio scoffed as he watched crowds of demons pass by them without a glance their way. Nox had apparently put an enchantment on him before they left the apartment to hide the fact he was human.<br>From what they had been told last night, humans were forbidden from entering the city. Ryuu had taken a large risk by smothering them into the city to see Rin. Rin and Takashi were taking an even larger risk by allowing them to stay in their home. If found out, according to Ryuu, the harshest penalty they were likely to get was either execution or exile; both options would ruin their chances of re-obtaining Rin's essence.  
>"Hey! Earth to Teacher-man! Are you listening? Ya'know, it's rude to ignore people when their talking to you!"<br>Yukio tried to push Nox away, making Nox as he pressed his body closer to Yukio's playfully.  
>"Leave me alone! They only reason I'm here is to-!"<br>Yukio's words were cut off by a warm sensation on his lips, making him gasp. Nox took the opportunity to press his tongue into Yukio's mouth, sweeping it over the roof of Yukio's mouth. Yukio let out a strangled moan as he fought for dominance over the kiss.  
>"Ahem."<br>Both boys drew apart to see Ryuu standing in front of them with a stoic face. Yukio's face flushed bright red while Nox kept a hold on Yukio's waist, drawing the boy closer to him protectively.  
>"Did you get everything you needed, Princess?"<br>Ryuu ignored the two men as she made her way down the sidewalk. Nox chuckled at the girls nonchalant behavior. He was surprised when he suddenly shoved aside and Yukio walked past him to follow Ryuu without a word to boy. Nox sighed with a scheming smile playing on his playing on his lips as he watched the retreating back of the the smaller boy, noticing how his ears were quite red.  
>"Heh… How cute. Oh well, I like a good chase."<br>With those words, Nox jogged to catch up with Ryuu and Yukio, paying special attention to how the boy made his personal mission to avoid any and all physical contact with th darker man.  
>Ryuu glanced behind her at the two mens exchange and let a light smile show on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin tied his hair back and put on a face mask that would cover his mouth and nose, while Ryuuji napped on the couch. Rin made his way over to the snoozing male while his covered his hands with yellow rubber gloves.<br>He nudged Ryuuji with with his foot, causing the male to groggily open his eyes and look up at the younger male.  
>"Get up. If you're staying here, I'm putting you to work. There's no way I'm risking my life for some bum to live on my couch."<br>Ryuuji grumbled as he rose from the couch and massaged his shoulder to relieve their stiffness.  
>"Fine. What do want me to do?"<br>Rin hand the boy a sponge and nodded his head towards the kitchen.  
>"Kitchen. I'll take care of the living room and entryway. When the others get back, Ryuu-chan can do her room and Takashi can do ours."<br>Ryuuji nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Rin watched him go before shaking his head.  
>C'mon Rin. That's long in the past. You need to get past this. You have Takashi now.<br>With his conscience cleared, Rin grabbed a rag and spray bottle from the hall closet and made his way to the windows.  
>Meanwhile, Takashi sneezed while taking an order from a group of girls.<br>"Oh, are you all right, Haru-san? I hope you're not catching a cold."  
>Takashi smiled reassuringly at the concerned girl.<br>"I'm alright. Probably just my lover thinking of me."  
>The girls giggled at Takashi's boldness. Takashi finished taking their order and made his way to the kitchen to give the cooks the ticket.<br>Once his work had gotten out, Takashi made his way home. On the way, he grabbed a few groceries from a nearby store for Rin to use to cook dinner. He was always excited when Takashi came home with a different combination of ingredients for him to experiment with to his hearts content. Takashi smiled at the anticipated reaction that would await him at home.  
>Takashi made his way up the apartment and inserted the key into the door before entering.<br>"Honey, I'm-!"  
>"Shh!"<br>Takashi routine greeting to his boyfriend was interrupted by Ryuuji shushing him quietly. Takashi looked to see Rin asleep on the couch, still in his cleaning garments minus the gloves. Ryuuji was on kneeling on the floor beside Rin as he brought a blanket over the younger male's body.  
>"I found him asleep in the entryway. It's best he gets some rest."<br>Takashi nodded and quietly removed his shoes and hung up his jacket in the coat closet by the door.  
>"In that case, I'll get started on dinner. Is Ryuu not back yet?"<br>Ryuuji ignored the question as he followed Takashi's figure with hard eyes. Once he had disappeared into the kitchen, Ryuuji turned to focus his gaze back on Rin. He brushed a section of hair off his face and caressed his cheek, which Rin unconsciously leaned into with a smile. Ryuuji's expression softened at the display before him and leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<br>Ryuuji opened his eyes and shot back to his original position to see Rin rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
>"What were you doing, Bon?"<br>Ryuuji's eyes widened his eyes at Rin calling him by his nickname. He smiled affectionately as he leant forward.  
>"This, of course."<br>Before Rin could say anything, he felt Ryuuji's lips on his on his own as the older male ran his fingers through Rin's hair.  
>Rin didn't resist.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afterstory Monologue:<strong>

**Momo:[Waves] Hello! Momo here! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Love is a Battlefield! I bet some of you thought that Ryuu was going to end up with Nox for a minute there, huh?  
><strong>

**Nox: Wasn't that your plan originally?**

**Momo: [Covers Nox's Mouth] Ignore him! He doesn't know what he's talking about!**

**Rin: Real smooth, Momo.**

**Momo: Shut up, you cheater!**

**Rin: [Blushes] You wrote that! Not me!**

**Ryuuji: [Pulls Rin onto His Lap] It's okay. I'm sure she has a plan, or something.**

**Momo: Thank you, Ryuuji. [Turns Back to Audience] Anyway, as always, review and tell me how I did! I love hearing from you guys! Sorry if you find the characters a tad OC, but I assure you everything will be put back the way it was at the end of the story! I love you all! See ya next time! [Turns Camera Off]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rin kissed back as Ryuuji crawled on top of him, straddling him on the couch. He didn't understand why he was doing this when he was with Takashi. All he knew was that whatever this was felt right and he never wanted it to end.<br>When a wet appendage brushed his lips, asking for entrance, Rin gave it his permission. Ryuuji explored the young boys mouth as Rin's fingers tangled themselves into his hair. Rin gasped when the older male began sucking on his tongue, giving Rin a pleasurable feeling.  
>Rin's eyes snapped open when a stray hand brushed across the skin above the hem of his sweatpants. Ryuuji grunted when a flash a pain was felt when he landed on the floor, being hit across the face so hard he fell of the couch. Takashi came running out of the kitchen at the commotion. He stood in the archway to see Ryuuji nursing the forming bruise on his face on the floor. Rin looked flushed as he quickly sat up and put on a smile to cover his embarrassment.<br>"Welcome home, honey! When did you get back? I would have greeted you properly."  
>Takashi raised an eyebrow at Ryuuji before turning to Rin with a smile.<br>"It's no problem. What happened to Suguro-kun though? That has me quite curious."  
>"He fell!"<br>Ryuuji shot a glare at Rin before deciding to play along.  
>"I must have dozed off at some point and hit the floor pretty hard. Sorry about that."<br>Takashi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I just hope that bruise doesn't make you too uncomfortable before it heals. Anyway, it looks like I forgot to grab a few things from the store for dinner, so I'll be heading out again."<br>Rin jumped up from the couch and grabbed his coat, surprising Takashi.  
>"It's fine! I can get it! You've been busy all day, so let me do it!"<br>Takashi giggled and took Rin's coat from him so he could hang it back up.  
>"Rin, you've been doing housework all day to the point you passed out on the couch. I can do the shopping today. Think of this as a well deserved break for all your hard work, ok? If you really want to get some fresh air, why don't you and Suguro-kun go for a walk. You can cast an illusion to give him the appearance of a demon with no problem, so it should be fine."<br>Rin would have protested, but Takashi's kind smile kept his lips tight and so he nodded solemnly. Takashi kissed Rin's temple and ruffled his hair on the way out the door. Rin stayed in the entryway with a cold glance towards Ryuuji's direction.  
>"This is your fault, ya'know."<br>Ryuuji was distracted from caressing his bruised face by Rin's words. He stood up abruptly in anger.  
>"What the hell?! How is this my fault? Last I recall, you were into it too!"<br>Rin's face heat up at the undeniable fact that he did enjoy the kiss. Ryuuji huffed as he crossed his arms.  
>"That's not the problem though, is it?"<br>Rin flinched.  
>"Nothing get's by True Cross' most promising student, ne Bon?"<br>Ryuuji sighed heavily and made his way to Rin. He grabbed his wrist and brought him back into the apartment. Rin let himself be led to the couch and pushed down onto the soft cushions.  
>He watched as Ryuuji straddled him once again and began nuzzling his neck. Light butterfly kisses were being brushed against his skin while the older boy's hands ran their fingers through his hair, coaxing him to relax his tense muscles.<br>"I'm not some jerk that will take you by force, Rin. Next time, just say stop and I will."  
>Rin blushed at the implied expectation of future rendezvous.<br>"What gives you the suspicion that there will even be a next time. I'm with Takashi-kun now, in case you haven't noticed."  
>Ryuuji paused his ministrations to look Rin in the eye, causing the young demon's blush to intensify.<br>"You can't honestly be telling me that after something like that, that you expect me to hold myself back now."  
>Rin snorted in laughter at Ryuuji's frustrated face.<br>"What happened to me telling you to stop if I wanted?"  
>Ryuuji's face softened into a smile at the sight and sound of Rin's laughter.<br>"I never said anything about me not trying to win you back."

* * *

><p>Yukio sat next to Nox on the couch, Nox sporting the same bruise as Ryuuji. Ryuuji and Rin sat perpendicular to the two males while Ryuu was helping Takashi in the kitchen. Nox was giving Rin and Ryuuji a knowing look, causing the males to blush.<br>"What's the story behind your battle scar, Rooster-san?"  
>Ryuuji choked on his own saliva while Rin failed to hide his laughter, making the other cast a glare at him.<br>"Rooster?!"  
>Rin got a hold on himself so as to explain Nox's quirks.<br>"Nox has a nickname for everyone he finds an interest in. It's sort of his thing. Ryuu-chan's is anything to do with royalty because of her stoic nature, Takashi's is Colonel because of how he can take control of a situation and I don't think we need to explain your nickname's origin."  
>Ryuuji growled as Rin broke into poorly concealed snickers. He then smirked when an idea came to mind.<br>"What's yours then?"  
>Rin ceased his laughter to replace it with a nervous grin.<br>"Um, I-I forget."  
>Nox smiled broadly at Ryuuji as leaned forward with interest.<br>"Rin-chan's is Little Chick because he follows Takashi around like a hatchling follows its mother."  
>It was then Ryuuji's turn to laugh while Rin's face flushed a bright red. Even Yukio was having trouble hiding his amusement. Unfortunately for the teacher of True Cross, Ryuuji was able to get another question through his laughter.<br>"Oh, what about Yukio's?"  
>Nox licked his lips, causing Rin and Bon's eyes to go wide in shock.<br>"It's still up for debate…  
>Rin was first to get a question out.<br>"Yukio? Since when did you and Nox…?"  
>Yukio was far too flustered to answer and simply kept opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish. Nox chuckled as he leaned in closer.<br>"Awww! Did you freeze up? Allow me to warm you up a bit Sweetness."  
>Yukio tensed and stood up from his spot on the couch with a blush that sported all the way to the tips of his ears.<br>"I-I need to use the r-restroom!"  
>With those words, Yukio made his way to the bathroom by the entryway. Nox wore a dreamy smile on his face as watched the teacher walk away.<br>"Have you ever seen a more perfect set of ass cheeks? I could just squeeze them all day!"  
>Rin sighed while Ryuuji's blush deepened.<br>"It looks like Nox has a new conquest. I feel sorry for my brother. Once he gets a target in his sight, it's borderline impossible to shake him off."  
>Ryuuji numbly nodded to Rin as he allowed what had happened to set in. Ryuu and Takashi came out with platters of food and drink at that moment.<br>"Dinner's ready. Please eat."  
>Takashi served the food while Ryuu handed everyone their drinks. Yukio eventually came out of the bathroom to eat, but had to fend off advances of being fed by Nox for the rest of the night.<br>Rin had moved to sit next to Takashi on the floor, feeding each other with smiles on their faces while Ryuu took his spot next to Ryuuji. However, despite his best efforts, Rin couldn't help catching Ryuuji's glance every now and again. Eventually, once their meals were finished, Rin and Ryuuji had collected all of the dishes.  
>Ryuu and Takashi had bid everyone goodnight and Yukio sat on the balcony, taking in the night air. Rin had to close the balcony door to keep the heat in, but left it unlocked for his brother.<br>The evening's actions had led Ryuuji and Rin to be left alone in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Both were feeling awkward about the situation. Ryuuji was the first to attempt at making conversation.  
>"So, since when were you such a clean freak? Last I remember, your room was always a mess when I came over."<br>Rin shrugged.  
>"I'm not usually. I just thought it would be a good idea to get some cleaning done today, so I did."<br>Ryuuji laughed lightly.  
>"With my help, of course."<br>Rin nodded. The awkwardness set in once again. Ryuuji sighed as he set down the dish he was washing into the sink.  
>"Rin, we need to talk about this. It's not good to keep things as they are."<br>Rin snorted in mockery.  
>"There you go again, being the know-it-all. You know, not everything that comes out of your mouth is right. What needs to happen is that you need to return to your life at True Cross with Yukio and never come back here. I can only imagine the trouble the Order is giving the clown."<br>Ryuuji growled as he grabbed Rin's arm with a soapy hand and turned the surprised boy in his direction, as he had not glanced at him once since dinner.  
>"Look Rin, it's obvious that what happened between us wasn't nothing. I don't want-"<br>Before Ryuuji could finish his sentence, Rin pulled the taller male down by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together. Once they pulled apart, Ryuuji was left speechless while Rin hid his blush.  
>"I guess…I m-missed you…too…a little."<br>Ryuuji took hold of Rin by the waist and brought their bodies together.  
>Meanwhile, Yukio looked out over the city, keeping in mind that all who walked it's streets were demon-kind.<br>"To think such a world was right under our noses. What would Sir Pheles say?"  
>"Evening, Cutie!"<br>Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin at the hot breath of air that caressed his ear. The exorcist turned to see Nox standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.  
>"I came back to you, my darling! Where's my reward?"<br>Yukio blushed heavily at the lustful look in Nox's eyes as he crept toward him.  
>"W-What are you d-doing here? Didn't you g-go home?"<br>Nox huffed as he took on a fake look of hurt.  
>"How could leave my sweet darling to these hungry wolves without my protection?! It would be no less than neglectful!"<br>Yukio scowled at the boy.  
>"Had it ever occurred to you that you are more than annoying? I'm going back inside."<br>Yukio's path was blocked by the younger, yet slightly taller boys frame.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you~! After all, it would show them your cute, embarrassed expression! We can't have that, now can we?"<br>Yukio gave Nox a confused look.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Nox waved off Yukio's question and backed him into the balcony railing, both arms trapping him at his sides.  
>"Never mind them. For now, I want you to focus on me."<br>Nox whispered softly into Yukio's ear before running a tentative lick on it's lobe. Yukio gasped in surprise the immense pleasure the shot through his spine. It was too unnatural. He never thought himself to be so sensitive. Nox chuckled softly.  
>"I see I've found a good spot. As much as I'd love to exploit it, I'm a little hungry for something more."<br>Yukio let out a soft moan when Nox began sucking on his collarbone. The sensation that swept through his body was unreal. He couldn't believe he wasn't fighting back. It made him wonder if he in fact wanted this all along.  
>"That's right, just let it happen naturally. Let nothing else enter your mind. Only allow my voice to lead you to where you fear to tread."<br>Yukio's head tilted, as though on it's own, to allow Nox more room to play with.  
>"That's it, baby. Now scream for me, pretty please?"<br>"N-!"  
>Nox cut off Yukio's protests with a searing hot kiss that felt like molten lava on his skin. A wet appendage infiltrated his mouth and wiped his mind clean. The only thing Yukio could recall after that was a hand snaking down his abdomen to the hem of his pajama pants.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuuji stood between Rin's legs as the young demon was seated on top of the counter. While keeping the apron on, Ryuuji had lifted the boy's shirt and was stimulating his nipples through the fabric with his teeth. Rin didn't know how they got to this point, but he was in no hurry to stop it.<br>"B-Bon! Please…I can't-!"  
>Ryuuji clapped a hand over Rin's mouth, muffling his moans of pleasure.<br>"Shh! We wouldn't want to be interrupted now, would we? Just stay silent and let me do all the work."  
>Rin nodded as the bottom hem of his shirt was lifted to be held by his lips. Ryuuji, now with hands free, roamed Rin's body, driving the boy mad with pleasure. He couldn't move his arms, as they had been tied with the apron's strings earlier. He could easily break free if he wanted to, but couldn't deny how much the play of master and slave turned him on.<br>"God, I've missed you, Rin."  
>Ryuuji lifted Rin back onto the ground, but had to assist in holding him up. He switched their positions so that Ryuuji was leaning against the counter, with Rin leaning against him.<br>He coated three of his fingers with saliva and snuck them underneath the hems of Rin's pants and boxers, while Ryuuji distracted Rin by slowly stroking the half-demon's erection. The first finger circled the entrance a few times before plunging in.  
>"B-Bon!"<br>Ryuuji muffled Rin's moans with a kiss, entertaining their tongues together in a domineering battle. Two fingers were scissoring Rin's entrance when the two boys finally broke for air.  
>"We won't go all the way yet, since I know you'd hate yourself, including me, later. On the other hand, I expect you to help me get off once you're done."<br>Rin would never admit it, but the smirk Ryuuji had given him at that moment heightened his senses so that when the third finger entered, he couldn't control how fast his orgasm came. Ryuuji kissed him to muffle his scream, but continued thrusting those fingers into his entrance until Rin rode out his entire climax. Ryuuji didn't give him time for rest though. He pulled out his fingers and focused Rin's eyes on his.  
>"C'mon, it's my turn now…"<br>Rin let himself fall to his knees on the tile and wasted no time in letting his teeth pull down the zipper of his pants, as well as the hem of his boxers. Ryuuji's erection sprung out, almost hitting Rin. Rin looked up at Ryuuji with a seductive gaze as he immediately began deepthroating his prize.  
>Ryuuji had to grit his teeth as he thread his fingers through Rin's hair. Rin almost treated his erection as though it was an ice pop that was on the verge of melting. If it went much longer, Ryuuji would climax way sooner than he wanted.<br>"R-Rin…ngh! Stop…Get o-off for a…minute…"  
>Rin reluctantly obeyed, watching as Ryuuji stroked himself to completion. Rin's face was covered in semen, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he licked what traces his tongue could reach, causing Ryuuji to harden again at the sight. Rin giggled.<br>"What? Not done yet? That's good, cause neither am I."  
>Rin nuzzled Ryuuji's half-hard cock while blowing hot air along its length.<br>"We have a lot of lost time to make up for, Ryu~u~ji~."

* * *

><p><strong>Afterstory Monologue:<strong>

**Momo: Can't...move...too...tired...of shit...**

**Yukio: Language! Honestly, what's wrong with you?**

**Nox: [Laughing] The poor girl's stressed as hell! College has really done a number on her, and it's only half way through the semester!**

**Rin: On top of that, she had to drop a class because she wasn't making it on time and she's failing a few others.**

**Momo: My money's going down the drain... I'll have to pay back loans that went to shit... My life is over...**

**Ryuuji: Damn, think she'll be okay? Even this chapter took way longer, which added to her stress, right?**

**Takashi: Momo-chan, if you follow through to the end of the semester, I'll make you cupcakes! Your favorite!**

**Momo: [Pumps Fists In The Air] CUPCAKES! I WANT CUPCAKES!**

**Takashi: She'll be fine. [Turns To Camera] Anyway, since our author needs some rest, I'll take care of formalities. If you want faster updates, please review and give us feedback on what's being done well and what could use improvement. Momo-chan apologizes for keeping you all waiting for so long, but college and personal matters at home have got her really stressed beyond her limits. She also apologizes for any character OCness to the die hard fans. She swears that it's for the good of the story.  
><strong>

**Rin: Also, as an apology, Momo-chan would like to raise a poll on what Nox's nickname for Yukio should be. It ends on April 15, so get your votes in quick!**

**Yukio: Wait, what?!**

**Nox: You heard them, Mr. Teacher! Come give papa a smooch in celebration, ne~?**

**Yukio: Disregard! DISREGARD!**

**Ryuuji: Oh, take it like a man! See ya. [Turns Off Camera]**


End file.
